


Hux's Rescue

by Gamebird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I think of it as 'pre-gingerpilot', TRoS FixIt, this can be read as gingerpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: An alternate form of that scene in The Rise of Skywalker where Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca don't leave Hux behind to die.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: STAR WARS A Ship Awakens Holiday Card Exchange





	Hux's Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gyoro_and_Ururun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas gift for Gyoro and Ururun#2805 on Discord. Merry Christmas!

Poe finished setting up the startup sequence on the _Falcon_ with Chewbacca. Behind him, he heard Finn trot onboard. But it was only one set of footfalls. He turned and looked back. "Hey, where's Hux?"

"Hux?" Finn came into view. "He's on the destroyer."

"What? Why? We don't have much time."

"I shot him."

"You _what?!_ " Poe came up out of his seat.

"I shot him. In the leg. He'll survive. But they'll find out. He won't survive that."

"Of course, he won't! Finn, he saved our lives! What do you mean you _shot him_?" He stormed past Finn in the hallway. "Chewie, don't leave without us!" The Wookiee grumbled something.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked angrily. "He's not worth it!"

Poe wheeled at the top of the ramp and pointed at Finn. "I never said that about you." Finn gaped and then shut his mouth with a snap. Poe hustled into the hangar and then up to the observation level where he'd last seen Hux. The man hadn't made it far. He was limping and leaning against the wall.

Hux spun when Poe burst into the hallway. The general pulled his blaster and Poe immediately threw his hands in the air. "Whoa, whoa!" He skidded to a stop.

After a long pause, during which Poe didn't get blasted for his trouble (which would be hard to blame Hux given what Finn had done to him), Hux spat, "What?"

"I came to get you. Finn was- What Finn did was wrong. I don't agree with it. I'm not allowing it. You'll be safe if you come with me."

"Come with you? Where?"

"On the _Falcon_. Off this ship. They're not going to believe we got away without help."

"They might."

"Are they that stupid?" It was a serious question. Hux knew his co-workers better than Poe did. Hux lowered his blaster and gave a half-hearted roll of his eyes. So, no, they weren't that stupid. "Come on." He jerked his head to indicate the way he'd come.

"And go where? To the Resistance? I'd rather die."

"You can go wherever you want. That's the thing about freedom. Which you'll have." Hux just blinked at him. "I've seen your file," Poe said. "I know about your father. I know what you did to him, too. I know you believe the First Order stood for something right. You're a true believer and that's why you can't stand what it's become."

"You misjudge me."

"I don't think so. We don't have time for this." Any second, someone might pop into the corridor or notice the Falcon's engines were hot. He needed to step up his persuasion, because just being a pretty face obviously wasn't enough. "Listen, if you come with me, I'll let you tell me how the Resistance sucks and the First Order was right all along."

Hux's blinking turned to surprise. "You will?"

"I will. If you stay here, you'll never get that chance."

Hux exhaled heavily and holstered his blaster. "Fine."

"Good decision. I always knew you were one of the smart ones." Poe came over and slung the man's arm over his shoulders so they could move faster.

"You talk like you've made a study of me."

Poe chuckled. "Maybe …"

By the time they got back to the _Falcon_ , Finn seemed to have come to terms with the idea of Hux's presence. At least, he didn't say or do anything and he ignored the scowl Hux shot his way. To make sure Hux wasn't the one who started anything, Poe said, "We may not be on the same side yet, but we're all together now. Truce, okay?" He left Hux to lean against the wall as Poe slid back into the pilot's seat. "We ready to go?"

Chewbacca warbled an affirmative. Poe fired up the repulsors and retracted the landing gear. This was the point of no return, the moment when anyone watching the hangar bay would be scrambling to issue alerts.

Hux said, "I want to hear you say it before we go."

"Say what?" Poe kicked in the thrusters, aiming them out of the hangar bay.

"What you promised out there. That the Resistance was scum and the Order was in the right."

Chewbacca made a querulous noise. Finn said, "What?"

Poe grinned. "No, I promised I'd let _you_ say it. I never said I'd agree." With that, he shoved forward the accelerator hard enough to tax the ship's inertial dampeners.


End file.
